Wolf's Cry
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Bella has been abused physically and mentally by a pack of wolves for many years in the Makkah reservation ever since her parents and grandmother died leaving her all alone, finally the chance to escapes comes and she takes it without a second thought. Now she's living in La Push as guy keeping the facts that she is a wolf a secret... *full summary inside* Rate might change
1. Prologue

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days**

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible author and I shouldn't be publishing this when I still have another eleven fics waiting to be updated, but I been having this idea since almost a year ago and I can't just simply keep on avoiding it... so please... deal with it...**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **Bella has been abused physically and mentally by a pack of wolves for many years in the Makkah reservation ever since her parents and grandmother died leaving her all alone, finally the chance to escapes comes and she takes it without a second thought. Now she's living in La Push as guy keeping the facts that she is a wolf a secret, she is finally free of her tormentors, but what happens when one of the wolves imprints on her? not only will she have to decided whether to tell the truth or run away. Bella is now trapped, her past and the people in it are coming back for her, and she isn't so sure if the Quelite pack can keep her safe...

**Pairing:** Seth/Paul/Jacob X Bella _(for now)_

**Warnings:** None so far...

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks_  
_

_Blah... _Wolf thinking(speaking)/pack mind

* * *

**Published: 09-19-13**

* * *

**Prologue**

**_- Broken Lives -_**

**_(Sometimes Soul mates Are Not For Everyone) _**

* * *

I always knew my death would be in the hands of another, I almost expected it to be that because of how my life is, but that doesn't mean that I was less scared, specially when said person is someone you used to love dearly with all you heart.

It hurts.

It hurts to know that everything that happens is because of destiny, because of fucking destiny, because people are meant to be and others are not, leaving broken hearts behind and tears spilled, sometimes mixed with blood.

But I don't regret any of the things I've done in the past, each decision I took in the past led me to ge little happiness I had, and if I had to repeat my life I wouldn't change anything.

Because that was what made me the person I'm today.

And even when I'm no longer going to exist.

I rather die standing up instead of living kneeling.

_No more..._

* * *

**Yay! ****There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this...**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. Living Hell

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days. **

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible author and I shouldn't be publishing this when I still have another eleven fics waiting to be updated, but I been having this idea since almost a year ago and I can't just simply keep on avoiding it... so please... deal with it...**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **Bella has been abused physically and mentally by a pack of wolves for many years in the Makkah reservation ever since her parents and grandmother died leaving her all alone, finally the chance to escapes comes and she takes it without a second thought. Now she's living in La Push as guy keeping the facts that she is a wolf a secret, she is finally free of her tormentors, but what happens when one of the wolves imprints on her? not only will she have to decided whether to tell the truth or run away. Bella is now trapped, her past and the people in it are coming back for her, and she isn't so sure if the Quelite pack can keep her safe...

**Pairing:** Seth/Paul/Jacob X Bella _(for now)_

**Warnings:** None so far...

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

_Blah... _Wolf thinking(speaking)/pack mind

* * *

**Published: 09-22-13**

* * *

**Living Hell**

**_- Isabella Marie Swan -_**

**_(Without Saying Goodbye)_**

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

Today, like any other day since five years ago, has been really slow and torturous, but as always, I remain silence and suffer in silence.

Adam and the rest of the pack were outside with the exception of Jesse the youngest of all, he was barely fifteen, but that didn't made him less cruel that the rest, he seemed to be the one that liked the most to see me in pain, fortunately for me, since I was Adam's "property" I didn't had to worry about Jesse or the rest of the pack hurting me, or at least without his consent.

That's right, Adam is an abusive man, I won't say boyfriend because he isn't that to me, not since the first time he hit me, ever since that moment, I knew he wouldn't be the same guy I fell in love with, no matter how much he beg for forgiveness, I was never really able forgive him, and then he became a shape shifter like me, of course he doesn't know I'm one, I wanted to keep it a secret from him, who knew what he would do to me if he ever got to know.

And I was right, I wasn't the only female shape shifter in our tribe, there were other two. Mikaela and Stephanie, the three of us decided it would be wise if we kept our mouths shut after we discovered Adam's true colors, we started hiding our scents with body wash products and we covered most of our skin so that they wouldn't notice our muscles and warm skin, we had to learn how to deal with the heat of wearing so much clothes, but it was worth it, it helped us keep alive, it worked perfectly for Mikaela and me.

But not for Stephanie, she was constantly fidgeting and taking her sweater off or rolling her sleeves up, it wasn't long before Adam and his pack noticed, they raped her multiple times before finally killing her after she refused to become Brandon's mate, Adam's beta.

Mikaela and I were terrified, since Adam first phased we decided it would be better if we spent less time together to avoid the attention, so far it seemed to help us a little, but Mikaela also started having problems with the excess of warmth and the pack discovered she was a shifter too.

She suffered the same fate as Stephanie.

I was then left alone, my grandma was the one who helped us, she used to be a shape shifter too when she was younger and her pack had the same kind of people and she also had to go into hiding, but she died a year ago, unlike my parents whose death was an accident she died peacefully in her sleep, I'm glad she didn't suffered.

I'm glad Adam hadn't find out about me being a shape shifter, I would have to thank my mother for that, at least I would if she was alive. My mom, unlike my father, wasn't from the reservation, she used to live in Forks, Washington with her big brother, Charlie Swan, my mom and my dad met in the Quelite Reservation, my uncle and mother were friends with my dad's third cousin and he was visiting, the moment they saw each other they knew they were made for each other, I guess that if my father had been a shape shifter, my mother would have been his imprint.

As I was saying, since my mom isn't Native American and I'm not as tanned as the kids in here, Adam and his pack don't suspect a thing about me, who would suspect that a "half-breed" like me would be blessed by our ancestors and become a big furry ball? I'll tell you, no one.

With time I had to start using less long sleeved clothed because Adam didn't liked them and I had to keep the act of a "good girlfriend" I suppose they thought I smelled like a wolf because I spent too many time around the pack and my body was trying to match their temperature since I was Adam's "mate"

Fortunately for me, even when Adam controlled most of my life, I was the one that controlled our sex life, which was non-existent, I somehow managed to convince him that I wanted to have sex until after we were married, the pack wasn't so happy about it, lucky me Adam himself didn't pushed the subject, he just shut his mouth and nodded.

Bad news came when he told me we would marry as soon as I turned eighteen, no argument, I reluctantly accepted staring toformule a plan to escape before that happened.

That was two years ago, when I was fifteen and a half, almost sixteen, and Adam was eighteen.

A year ago I was in Port Angels purchasing some tools for the pack's workshop _(that was mostly run by me since the pack was always busy with something else therefore I was the one that provided money, food and a house where to sleep)_ when I came across a sickly sweet scent and I instantly knew it was a vampire that wanted to kill me, apparently Adam killed her mate and she wanted to do the same with him, a mate for a mate she said.

I was very willing to let her kill me at the time, which surprised her very much, she asked me why, and I told her, after that she decided she was going to help me, in return, I would help her, she helped me built a whole new life with false documents and all that fake stuff, and in return I would tell her about the pack, it should be considered a betrayal from me, but fuck them, they dug their own grave the moment they decided to hurt Stephanie!

Six months ago everything was done, my new house in the Quelite Reservation was done, because what better place to hide other than among people like you, my knew identity was almost done, I would pretend to be a guy of the age of nineteen whose parents just died and decided he needed a fresh start, and with my height there would be no problem at all and in a couple of years I would move again far, far away and rebuilt again by life as Bell Marie or some shit like that, I still wasn't sure which name to use next.

Right now I was driving from Port Angels, my plan already taking action.

This would be the last time anyone heard of Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

**Yay! There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this...**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ ****_(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye~_**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	3. The 'Accident'

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter, hope you like it!**

**SO!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **Bella has been abused physically and mentally by a pack of wolves for many years in the Makkah reservation ever since her parents and grandmother died leaving her all alone, finally the chance to escapes comes and she takes it without a second thought. Now she's living in La Push as guy keeping the facts that she is a wolf a secret, she is finally free of her tormentors, but what happens when one of the wolves imprints on her? not only will she have to decided whether to tell the truth or run away. Bella is now trapped, her past and the people in it are coming back for her, and she isn't so sure if the Quelite pack can keep her safe...

**Pairing:** Seth/Paul/Jacob X Bella _(for now)_

**Warnings:** None so far...

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks_  
_

_Blah... _Wolf thinking(speaking)/pack mind

* * *

**Published: 09-22-13**

* * *

**The "Accident"**

**_- Isaac Marcus Summers -_**

**_(Is Time For Another Star To Rise)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

Six months ago everything was done, my new house in the Quelite Reservation was done, because what better place to hide other than among people like you, my knew identity was almost done, I would pretend to be a guy of the age of nineteen whose parents just died and decided he needed a fresh start, and with my height there would be no problem at all and in a couple of years I would move again far, far away and rebuilt again by life as Bell Marie or some shit like that, I still wasn't sure which name to use next.

Right now I was driving from Port Angels, my plan already taking action.

This would be the last time anyone heard of Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

I listened to the sound of the engine, it somehow seemed to calm my nerves, I inwardly sighed sadly, I loved this truck like nothing else in the world, it was the only thing I had left from my parents and grandma, it used to belong to her who later gave it to my dad, who finally left it for me to keep, this would be the last time I would see it, but it had to be done, maybe I could save some parts and rebuilt it...

My phone suddenly buzzed and even when I was against driving and talking on the phone this was important, besides, I'm going to be 'dead' soon so who cares...

"Hello?" I answered without checking the ID caller, I knew it wasn't Adam.

"Are you okay?" a bell-like voice asked me softly and I sighed once again.

"As fine as I can be" I admitted.

"Don't worry Marie, everything will be alright, Arrianne is already on her spot and we went over the plan over and over again, it will only hurt a little" she tried to reassure me but wasn't buying it, I was sure it was going to hurt, a lot, even with the regenerative abilities.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I said dismissively.

"Come on Mar, everything will be alright, Adam won't find you, you will live an normal life and when his pack less expect it I will kill them" she said innocently as if she was talking about the weather.

"I would really prefer it if you didn't, but it's your decision" I could almost picture her nodding.

"Thanks Mar, but I won't change my mind about it" she said determined.

"Okay" I sighed once again and saw the green sign announcing me I was near Forks, my 'new home' for the next couple of years before I moved to Texas or Arizona, if I remembered correctly,my uncle's ex-wife, Renee I think it was her name, lived there for some time before she started traveling with her current husband "I'm almost in Forks, two minutes" I told her.

"Got it, I'll tell Jed" I nodded.

"Sophie wait!" I called before she could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for... for everything" I meant it, she was there for me when no one else was, she was he one that kept me from killing myself.

_"Because you are worth it_" she had told me, and she was right, I **am** worth it.

"There is nothing to thank me for hon" she said with so muchaffection I nearly started crying "I know you would have done the same for me, had our roles been reversed" she was right, I would have "bye, I'll see you soon"

"Bye" and she was gone.

As I drove nearer to the 'point' tears started rolling from my eyes, I was going be free, finally, but there was no one waiting for me out there, I was alone, as soon as my death was faked, Sophie and her friends would be gone...

I would be left alone...

I was so distracted with my thoughts that I never noticed the familiar yellow Camaro heading straight towards me from the side of the rode until it hit me sending me and my beloved car flying to the trees and crashing.

"Fucking shit!" I cried in pain when I felt something sharp and pointy stuck in my leg, what the hell was that?

"Marie!" Sophie?

"Bella!" that must be Arrianne then...

"Bitch!" wow, way to feel loved Jed...

"Oh my god are you okay?" Arrianne asked frantically looking for injuries, or in my case where I wasn't injured.

"Does she looks alright to you?! Jesus Arrianne, sometimes you are such a blonde**_(A/N: no offence to any blonde person out there)_**!" Jed huffed at her earning a glare from said _blonde_.

"Jedai Harrison! don't you dare! at least I'm not the one with the name of a fictional character, I rather be a blonde than the future Darth Vader!" seriously? they are fighting about that right now?

"What?! woman, I have told you countless times, that's not they way you write it! my name is Jedai no-"

"Hey! wolf-girl dying in here! remember me? we are supposed to get out if here before the authorities arrive" I waved at them hoping to attract their attention.

"Oh right! sorry Bella" I rolled my eyes at Arrianne, Jed was right, sometimes she was such a blonde.

"Chop, chop! come in guys, we have a death to fake!" Sophie said after Jed dragged me out of the car and removed a big piece of glass from my leg.

We first left dragging marks and made it look like someone made me crash, then dragged me out of my car and finally kidnapped me in another car.

"Alrighty! now we put the second part of the plan in action!" we all nodded and made sure a someone saw when Jed "kidnapped" me in his car.

* * *

We drove for about 5 minutes in the rode before Jed suddenly turned the steer wheel sharply and drove into the woods.

"Fuck!" I yelped when I hit my leg with the seat in front of me and glared at Arrianne who was giggling at my misfortune "uhmm... were are we going? if the pack see you guys then the rest of the plan will be ruined and I will have to go back to theMakkah res" and that was a big NO.

"There has been a slight change of plans" Arrianne announced and I titled my head confused.

"Change of... plans?"

"From the information we gathered in the last couple of days wediscovered that your uncle is not only chief of police, but he alsoknows about vampires and shape shifters and was made an Elder in the Quelite Reservation, we are not sure why, anyway, it would be easier for all of us and them if we just make it look like a vampire kill you, I'm sure you uncle will figure something out and will make up some story" well... that looked like a good idea... less work for us and with Sophie's gift the pack wouldn't be able to catch them.

"Okay" a couple of minutes later Jed stopped the car and we got out of the car, my leg had started to heal but it was far from being done, maybe tomorrow afternoon would be okay, hopefully it will.

We were standing in front of an old warehouse and Jed started preparing everything, even the fake body. Sophie helped me change clothes and cut my waist-length hair and now it barely went past my chin, it didn't made me look very manly but I didn't look girly either, I could pass perfectly as a pretty boy.

After my hair was done I out some of Jed clothes which seemed to fit perfectly and put a cap on.

"I'm ready" I said earning a nod from all of them.

"I'll guide the wolfs here" Jed said and kissed Arriannepassionately "I'll be back soon" he reassured her with a small smile.

"I know, be careful" she replied and splashed him with some of my blood we had been taking wince a couple of months ago.

"I know I won't see you again, so let me say goodbye now" I was suddenly enveloped in a warm, ehmm... cold hug "it was nice spending time with you Isabella, I hope that someday we cross paths again" he said sincerely and I smiled at him, tears brimming my eyes.

"Me too Jedai, and the force may be with you" I joked.

"And with you" and he was gone.

"Come on hon" Sophie and Arrianne covered the fake body with my blood and put it my clothes.

"I know I wasn't the best companion you would have asked for, but I really enjoyed my time with you" Arrianne started and I hugged her "take care wolf-girl" she said, her voice cracking a little.

"I know that if I had a sister I would love it if she was like you" I told her sincerely "take care Blondie" I sobbed quietly.

"I'll take Marie to the car and then I'll come back for you andJedai" Sophie told her.

"Alright, make sure to hide both your scents, and erase any trace of out scents on her, we don't want any wolf suspecting of her already" Sophie nodded and took me in her arms carrying me bridal style.

"Am I going to see you guys again?" I couldn't help but ask, they were nomads it wasn't very common for stay in the same place for long, buy they did it for they last year, I'm sure they yearn for sun even when they can't exactly get tanned.

"I'm not sure, I really don't think so, you know we hate staying in the same place for long" I nodded, I knew that.

"Maybe we'll come across in the south in a couple of years" I said hopeful.

"Perhaps"

After a few more minutes Sophie stopped running and out me in my feet.

"It was really nice spending time with you Marie" she said softly with a crooked smile, he black hair moving softly with the wind and her red eyes brimming with venom.

"I too enjoyed being with you guys, I know that if the circumstances were different I would still have become your friends" a couple of tears falling "we'll always be friends"

"Yeah" she hugged me tightly against her cold frame, but thatdidnt mattered right now "forever" the hug stopped and with a last smile Sophie ran back.

* * *

I let the tears fall freely, I didn't care if people saw me, I didn't care if I was supposed to 'be' a guy, I couldn't help but cry, because right now, now that I knew Sophie, Arrianne and Jed were gone and wouldn't come back, I realized that Isabella Marie Swan had also left with them, she had _disappeared_, and it was probably the best, the last thing that connected me to my past and family was gone, and I couldn't help but cry...

Isabella Marie Swan is gone.

And Isaac Marcus Summers has been born.

* * *

**Yay! ****There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this...**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. This Is My New Home (?)

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter, hope you like this one too!**

**SO!**

**I know I have been updating this fic regularly but please keep in mind that:**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Dont get mad at me if I don't update regularly, I have a life outside of this website too _(yes, I do have life!)_**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **Bella has been abused physically and mentally by a pack of wolves for many years in the Makkah reservation ever since her parents and grandmother died leaving her all alone, finally the chance to escapes comes and she takes it without a second thought. Now she's living in La Push as guy keeping the facts that she is a wolf a secret, she is finally free of her tormentors, but what happens when one of the wolves imprints on her? not only will she have to decided whether to tell the truth or run away. Bella is now trapped, her past and the people in it are coming back for her, and she isn't so sure if the Quelite pack can keep her safe...

**Pairing:** Seth/Paul/Jacob X Bella _(for now)_

**Warnings:** None so far...

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks_  
_

_Blah... _Wolf thinking(speaking)/pack mind

* * *

**Published: 09-29-13**

* * *

**This Is My New Home (?)**

**_- Emily Young -_**

**_(Animals With Anger Issues)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

I let the tears fall freely, I didn't care if people saw me, I didn't care if I was supposed to 'be' a guy, I couldn't help but cry, because right now, now that I knew Sophie, Arrianne and Jed were gone and wouldn't come back, I realized that Isabella Marie Swan had also left with them, she had _disappeared_, and it was probably the best, the last thing that connected me to my past and family was gone, and I couldn't help but cry...

Isabella Marie Swan is gone.

And Isaac Marcus Summers has been born.

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

I don't know how long I stood in the same place Sophie left me,I was frozen with loneliness and relief.

I knew I was free.

But I was also completely alone.

The ride to La Push was filled with silence with the exception of my casual sobs, Arrianne had texted me a while ago telling me that they were fine and my 'body' had been found by the wolfs, as Jed had predicted, my uncle made up a story about my death and my funeral would be held during the next week, not sure when.

As I reached La Push's border I felt a pull in my chest, my wolf was telling me that I had made a good decision by coming here, and this place would bring me happiness.

Of course I believe her.

She is me and I am her.

We are one part of another.

I quickly looked down for the address, which I had written downin a piece of paper, and after driving aimlessly for a good amount of time I decided to ask for directions, lucky for me there was a girl at the side of the rode, she was very pretty, long black hair slightly curvy in the end and smooth dark skin, even with the scars that traveled all the way through her face and to her collarbone and arm she still looked pretty, but that didn't stopped my wolf from whining at me and growling at her.

I pulled to the curve and rolled my window down attracting the girl's attention who saw me with narrowed eyes.

"Hi... ehm, hi" I said using my 'manly' voice, it was a little deeper than my normal voice, I had been practicing for at least a year now, hopefully I really sounded like a guy and not some girl with something stuck in her throat.

"Hello" she replied stiffly, her hazel brown eyes looking frantically for any threat.

"Uhmm, I was wondering if you know where this address is?" I asked handing her the piece of paper, her face instantly softening.

"Oh, sure" she scanned the paper and after a moment she gave me directions, it seemed I wasn't as lost as I thought.

"Great, thanks for the help" I told her with a grin and she blushed a little.

"You're welcome, I'm Emily by the way, Emily Young" she said battling her eyelashes at me and I gulped softly, I didn't wanted to give her the wrong ideas.

"Isaac" I said curtly hoping she would drop it.

"And do you have a last name?"

"Uh... yeah..." duh, of course I have.

"And...?" be polite, you are just being polite Bella...

"Summers, my name is Isaac Marcus Summers" I mentally slapped myself, why the heck did I gave her my full fake name?

"Oh, that's a nice name Marcus" ugh, what the hell? if I told her to call me Isaac why the hell was she calling me Marcus then?

"I actually go by Zac" I mentally slapped myself again, stupid Bella...

"You can call me Em then" was she really flirting with me?

"Emily is fine for me" I replied tersely "anyway I have to go, I still need to do some things and I'm really tired, it was nice meeting you either way Emily" I quickly drove away before she could say anything else, I knew I was rude but that girl gave me the creeps, and my wolf agreed with me.

Just as Emily had said, the house was just above the hill, two streets away, I didn't have any neighbors and the forest was right behind, perfect! I wouldn't have any problem if I phased and needed clothes.

I noticed at first glance that the house had very tight security, instead of simple locks, it had locks that required fingerprints besides a key, and the key was an electronic one, a simple copy of the key wouldn't do.

I nodded to myself satisfied with the security, I would put my fingerprints in the security system and activate the electronic key tomorrow first thing in the morning, I was really tired today, and it would just be for a day, nothing bad would happen, right?

* * *

The smell of bacon woke me up, my tummy grumbling. Had Adam decided to make me breakfast? how thoughtful of him...

Wait a fucking second...

I scrambled out of bed and put on a shirt on top of the bandages and vest Sophie had got me to hide my breasts and a pair of shorts.

I quickly made my way downstairs as silent as possible, who the hell could it be? I was sure it wasn't Adam and his pack, they would have killed me already or at least hit me, my uncle? nah, he thinks I'm dead... then who?

The sound of someone moving things in the kitchen became louder with each step I took, I was in front of the door a moment later, taking a deep breath I put my big girl panties and step inside.

"Good morning!" chirped a happy Emily from besides the stove, I bit back a groan.

"Good morning..." I replied through narrowed eyes, how the hell did she came in?

"I hope you don't mind I invited myself in, but you were still asleep when I came and your door was open" she explained, her voice showing me that she wasn't a bit guilty about what she did, she even sound proud of herself.

"Hah..." was my intelligent reply, what was I supposed to tell her? I guess she was just trying to be friendly, I least I hoped so.

"Here" she gave me a plate with four eggs, three pieces of bacon, two sandwiches and two cups of coffee which surprised me greatly, this was the amount of food a male shape shifter ate, did she knew?

"Uhm..." how do I say this...

"I'm sorry, is it too much? my ex-boyfriend used to eat this much and you kind of look like him and..." she started babbling nervously, so her ex-boyfriend was a shape shifter... I suppose he imprinted in someone else and left her without telling her the real reason, poor thing.

"Its okay Emily, I appreciate it" she smiled sweetly at me and I started eating enjoying the food, it's been a long time since I ate food not made by myself.

"Was it good?" she asked after I finished her food.

"Yeah, it was great" not _that_ great but I wasn't going to tell her that, just average.

"I'm glad you liked it" she smiled at me and I returned it before I reminded myself that maybe she wanted more than a friendship with me, something I _couldn't_ -and wouldn't even if I could- give her.

"So... what are you planning to do today? I have to get some things in Port Angels later" I told her.

"Uhmm, I was actually wondering if you would want me toshow you around" she bit her lip nervously and avoided looking at me in the eyes, she looked... cute...

"Sure... give me just half an hour, I need to do some things first" she nodded.

"Okay, do you want me to come back later?" mmm, is just half an hour, what the heck...

"No, you can stay if you want to, make yourself" she plopped down in the couch "at home..."

"Thanks!" I shook my head in amusement before running upstairs, putting my fingerprints in the security system and activating the key. I took a quick shower making sure to lock the door _(it had the same lock the main door had)_ and putting some clean clothes.

The injury in my leg was almost healed completely, it now was just an angry pink line, luckily it wouldn't leave a scar.

I check myself in the mirror three times making sure nothing was out of place before going downstairs with Emily, who was snooping around.

"Hey" she yelped jumping a little and turned around, her hand clutching her chest.

"Oh my god you scared me" she admitted with nervous smile "hey yourself, are you ready?" I nodded to her and we walked out of the house, I made sure it was locked before leaving with Emily who was trying to hold my hand, but I shoved them in my pants, unfortunately she was very persistent and opted to link her arm with mine and rested her head on my arm and shoulder, ugh... we looked like a couple, and by Emily's smile, I guess that is what she wanted.

* * *

We walked around La Push for a while before Emily and I became hungry, we stopped at a small restaurant Emily said her aunt worked at, I couldn't help but notice a spark of mischief shining in her eyes, what was she planing?

"So... tell me about yourself?" she asked me, mmm... what should I tell her? oh well, let's see... my ex-boyfriend is one son of a bitch that is hunting me down and all my family is dead with the exception of my uncle and a couple of my fifth something cousins... who by the way, think I'm dead...

"Uhm... I'm an orphan" I said bluntly.

"Oh... I... I'm really sorry to hear that" to her credit, she did looked apologetic.

"Its fine, my parents died a while ago and my grandma too" I explained looking at my cup of coffee, suddenly it looked very interesting.

"How did they...?"

"In a car accident" I didn't elaborated, too many memories...

"I'm sorry to hear that..." we stayed silent for a few minutes before she spoke again "my parents died the same way"

"It hard isn't it?" she nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I moved here in the first place"

"Me too, I first went to Tennessee, then Georgia and finally Louisiana a few months ago I decided I was tired of so much sun and Forks seemed like a good alternative, a friend of mine has family here" I lied smoothly.

"Aren't you a little young?"

"Well... yeah, I just turned eighteen a few days ago, but I'm emancipated so I don't need a guardian" I explained.

"Really? what about school?" she's very curious...

"I graduated high school when I was fifteen and I never went to college" more like Adam never let me.

"Why not? there must have been something you wanted to study or still want too, you are still in time, and with your grades I'm sure money shouldn't be a problem, there are a lot of scholarships"

"It's not that I can't go to college, I just don't want to" I admitted.

"What about work?"

"I'm pretty good with my hands, I can arm and disarm a car with my eyes closed, I really like fixing them and was planning on getting a job around here" her eyes brightened instantly at that.

"I know of a place you can work at!" she exclaimed "there is actually this kid, ehmm... Jacob Black is his name I think,anyways, he and a couple of his friends had been thinking of opening a workshop here in the res since the closer one is in Forks and the other in Port Angels, but hadn't been able, they are... a little young and don't have enough money and people" oh, interesting...

"How old is this... Jacob Black you're talking about?" he couldn't be _that_ young.

"Fifteen, wait no... I think he just turned sixteen, I'm not really sure..." huh...

"Maybe I will go see him one of this days..." I was sure that with a little persuasion everything would work out for me.

"I could take you with him" she said almost desperately.

"Uhm... s-sure" seriously, what is with this girl? can't she get that I'm not interested?

We continued talking through our meal, I learned that she was a year older than me and she lost her parents around the time I lost mine, I also learned that she used to live in the Makkah res, which was really strange because we never saw each other, but I didn't questioned, its not like I went out a lot thanks to Adam since I was thirteen.

I in return told her about my family, and how everything went downhill when I met Adam, I told her that he was the boyfriend if my best friend and wanted something more with her and after a while she accepted but I never wanted her having that kind of relationships with him which lead to mayor problems and me moving away awhile ago, it wasn't entirely true but it wasn't acomplete lie either.

As time passed by I started feeling a little warm and took off my sweater and rolled my the along sleeves of my shirt showing the scars in my left arm that traveled all the way up to my back and collarbone and poked through the collar of the shirt, I heard Emily gasp in surprise and horror, as if she knew what happened to me, her eyes didn't showed pity, just understanding.

"How... what happened?' she asked sympathetically.

"What happened to you?" I inquired making her fidget uncomfortably in her seat.

"I was mauled by a... bear..." I could tell she was lying, but I didn't push it, I could see she was uncomfortable with the subject.

"Me too" he eyes widened almost comically "I hate those fucking beasts, always controlled by their... anger"

"They can't help it, its their nature" why was she defending them? was it really an accident? or did she loved her ex too much to think of him that way?

"An animal will _always_ be an animal, no matter how inoffensive it pretends to be"

* * *

**Yay! ****There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this...**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	5. Meeting Another Pack Of Wolfs, Great

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a chapter with me**

**SO!**

**I know I have been updating this fic regularly but please keep in mind that:**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**And please guys, don't get mad at me if I don't update regularly, I have a life outside of this website too _(yes, I do have life!)_**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **Bella has been abused physically and mentally by a pack of wolves for many years in the Makkah reservation ever since her parents and grandmother died leaving her all alone, finally the chance to escapes comes and she takes it without a second thought. Now she's living in La Push as guy keeping the facts that she is a wolf a secret, she is finally free of her tormentors, but what happens when one of the wolves imprints on her? not only will she have to decided whether to tell the truth or run away. Bella is now trapped, her past and the people in it are coming back for her, and she isn't so sure if the Quelite pack can keep her safe...

**Pairing:** Seth/Paul/Jacob X Bella _(for now)_

**Warnings:** None so far...

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks_  
_

_Blah... _Wolf thinking(speaking)/pack mind

* * *

**Published: 09-29-13**

* * *

**Meeting Another Pack Of Wolfs... Great...**

**_- Possessive And Protective Mates -_**

**_(Don't You Ever Mess With Me)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

As time passed by I started feeling a little warm and took off my sweater and rolled my the along sleeves of my shirt showing the scars in my left arm that traveled all the way up to my back and collarbone and poked through the collar of the shirt, I heard Emily gasp in surprise and horror, as if she knew what happened to me, her eyes didn't showed pity, just understanding.

"How... what happened?' she asked sympathetically.

"What happened to you?" I inquired making her fidget uncomfortably in her seat.

"I was mauled by a... bear..." I could tell she was lying, but I didn't push it, I could see she was uncomfortable with the subject.

"Me too" he eyes widened almost comically "I hate those fucking beasts, always controlled by their... anger"

"They can't help it, its their nature" why was she defending them? was it really an accident? or did she loved her ex too much to think of him that way?

"An animal will _always_ be an animal, no matter how inoffensive it pretends to be"

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

Emily went with me to Port Angels and I think I started to understand her better.

She had thought she was in love with someone and that he returned his feeling, and in one moment she had to face the truth.

Just like me.

I will admit that I have come to like Emily a lot in these few hours we spent together, at first I thought she only wanted to hook up with me -which was disgusting by the way taking in consideration that I'm a girl, not that she knew- she just wanted afriend that could see beyond her scars, someone that wouldn't care or be disgusted by them.

_Just like me._

In a way I was jealous of her, she didn't had to suffer what I did, she had a family, she felt loved and protected.

I didn't.

I haven't felt that way since a long time ago, I almost don't remember how it feels like.

I came to realize that we were the same.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her as we walked around La Push once again.

"Mmm, not sure... oh! how about we make food? we could go buy the ingredients right now, the grocery store isn't too far away" I nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later we were walking down the street and were just a couple of streets away from the store when I smelled alcohol, ton and tons of alcohol that made me grimace and I had to stop myself from gagging.

"C'on hunny, a kno u wan ta com wit us" I heard a man slurring in my right, he wasn't ugly, but he wasn't handsome either.

I noticed he was with his buddies and were surrounding a girl about my age who was desperately trying to ran away, I didn't liked it one bit, the assholes where harassing her.

Well not in my watch buddies.

"Kim!" Emily gasped, by the look in her face I could tell two things.

One, she didn't liked her too much.

And two, she wanted to help her even though she didn't liked her too much.

I smiled inwardly, one more time, Emily was showing me that she had a heart of golden, it was a mystery how she was still single or how that shape-shifter didn't imprinted on her, if I was a man, I would love to imprint on someone like her.

"Wait here" I ordered her "don't move"

I walked quietly towards those drunk guys and placed myself between them and the girl who now I knew her name was Kim.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave alone my girlfriend" I growled at the guys and winked at the girl who seemed to understand what I was trying to do and wrapped her arm around mine like Emily did earlier.

"Don't honey, let's just go" she said nudging my side.

"Okay Kim" I told her with a soft voice caressing her face "if you ever dare touch or even look at her or any other woman wrongly I will make sure you can't walk or have children anymore" I threatened with a menace growl that made them run away for their lives.

When I made sure they weren't coming back I dragged Kim where Emily was.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them, both of them looked very scared.

"I-I'm fine Zac" Emily reassured quickly "how about you Kim?" she asked the small Native American girl who narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'm fine thanks" she told me still narrowing her eyes at Emily, I wondered what happened between them.

"That's good, but I think it would be better if we took you home, I think I scared those guys good but it I don't want to take any chances, you don't live alone right? I think you should sleep with someone today, just as a precaution" she seemed to relax a little after hearing that and just nodded her head.

"I was going to my boyfriend's house when those guys stopped me" she explained softly.

"Okay then, I'll take you to your boyfriend's house, you'll come with us Emily?" both of them nodded and we started walking with Kim guiding us.

A few minutes later we were in front of a baby blue house with a beautiful garden, Emily was fidgeting besides me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly.

"Y-yeah... this is... Sam's house" she whispered and my eyes widened in understanding before they turned apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Em, if I had known..."

"Don't worry about it Zac, its not your fault" she smiled at me sadly "I... I-I'll be fine"

"Bu-" I didn't had time to finish because the door was abruptly opened and a tall man came running from inside the house and scooped Kim in his arms nuzzling softly the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent. Yep, definitely a shape-shifter. And as if he knew what I was thinking he lifted his head with a snap to look at Emily and me through narrowed eyes, he honestly didn't thought it was our fault his girlfriend was harassed, did he?

"Emily" he nodded stiffly at my little friend before growling at me "and you are?" I arched an eyebrow at his rudeness but decided to ignore it in the end.

"Isaac Summers, I just moved here recently" I explained with boring eyes, was this guy _Sam_?

"Oh, I see" he said still a little cautious "I'm Jared Cameron, Kim's boyfriend" he explained puffing his chest proudly making me roll my eyes, men...

"I figured as much" I mumbled "anyway, your girlfriend was being harassed by some drunk assholes when Emily and I came across her, I gave them a little scare and hopefully they won't do it again, but I highly recommend for her to spent the night with you or someone else" that seemed to make the trick, his body visibly relaxed and his eyes returned to normal.

"Thanks man, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her" I nodded at him.

"We all have someone like that" I smiled sadly, unfortunately for me, I still hadn't found my special someone, probably never will.

"Yeah, we do" he agreed looking at Kim with loving eyes making my heart ache slightly before I averted my eyes, I didn't wanted to see.

"Anyway I-I, uhm we have to go, bye" I stammered nervously.

"Wait!" I turned around and saw Kim reaching for me, I arched an eyebrow, now what?

"Do you need something?" I asked stiffly and felt Emilysquirming uncomfortably at my side, her face practically said she wanted nothing more than to run away screaming but didnt do it either because she was so afraid or because she didn't wanted to leave me here ready to become wolf's food... and that was funny as hell, ahhhhh I love my sense of humor...

"Ehm... I would like to repay you f-for what y-you did" she said with an strangled voice.

"It okay" I stopped her with a hand motion "you don't need to, had it been anyone else I would have done it anyways you are not special to me" my tone bored.

"Hey! she wad just trying to be polite!" Jared growled at me and I narrowed my eyes trying to bite back a growl I was dying to release.

"I know, but as I said before she doesn't need to" I snapped with a growl, my hands curling unto fists and starting to shake. He looked at me wide eyed and I cursed inwardly, that wasn't supposed to happed.

As I turned around to leave I saw from the corner of my eyes a couple of persons stepping out of the house in a hurry, the most likely were the rest of the pack and heard me growl, they must have thought I was about to phase or something like that. Sorry guys, you're a couple of years late.

"Come on Emily, let's go" I told the small girl with a soft smile, all trait of me phasing disappearing within a second surprising them all, years and years of practice gentlemen, that's the secret.

"Ah! s-sure" she blushed brightly and intertwined our arms together like earlier in the day, this time I did nothing to stop her, it wasn't important, I wanted to get us out of there as soon as possible.

"Wait" another voice said, this time it was a male one and belonged to one of the guys standing at the door, he seemed the tallest so far -about 6'7" more or less- and had a badass look "please stay, Kim is like part of the family and we would like to thank you properly" he told me ignoring Emily completely making me arch and eyebrow before realization hit me, hard.

_This_ one was Sam.

My theory was proven right when I felt Emily tense behind me and my nose caught the smell of tears, she wanted to cry so bad but didn't wanted to look weak.

I noticed that right next to Sam was a woman, she was tall and her body was well toned much like mine, her hair was really short and she was wearing a frown I guessed was permanent, but strangely enough she was not only glaring at Emily but at me as well, this must be Leah, Emily's cousin -and best friend before Sam left Emily for her- and from the looks of it, the one that gave her the scars. I narrowed my eyes at her and when she caught my eyes she flinched and took a step back, Sam who noticed shielded her with his body. My eyes widened before they narrowed again when another thought crossed my mind.

They were _mates_.

Now everything made sense now. Sam and Emily used to date before he phased and when he did he didn't imprinted on Emily and instead on Leah who had been in love with him for a while now leaving Emily heartbroken. She then decided to confront Sam about it and Leah lost control when she saw Emily with Sam scarring her in the process

Huh...

That's a good theory... not sure if it's true but I guess it wouldn't hurt to speculate a little.

"I rather don't, I promised Emily we would spent the day together and that is exactly what I'm going to do" I said through gritted teeth.

"Emily can stay too!" Kim yelled and everyone's head snapped in her direction making her blush at the attention "I would like to talk with Emily" she said shyly, I looked for any sign that told me she was lying or planning to hurt her but was happy to find none. Kim looked like I good girl she and Emily probably had a fight when she and Sam broke up and Kim sided with him, knowing his secret and all that.

Shit, who the hell am I turning into? since when I'm so good making theories that make sense?

I notice that they were still waiting for my answer and sighed.

"If Emily wants to talk with Kim I guess I don't have any problem sticking for a little while but I personally don't want to stay" I wants to make my point clear, I didn't wanted to be anywhere near them.

"N-no! I-I mean, I-I want to t-talk with Kim too" I nodded in understanding.

"I guess we wi-" I pushed Emily forward and into Jared without any warning, both of them stumbled a little but didn't fall.

"Hey! what the he-" he stopped to when he saw blood starting to pour from my head and I started to turn around slowly just to find the drunk -not so drunk now- guys from before, one of the had a bat in his hands -the one they probably used to hit me- and other had a gun, the idiot most likely hadn't noticed the safety was still on.

"Do you want something?" I asked coldly yet politely at them, the smarter ones flinched while the other two _(the ones with weapons)_ just glared.

"We came for revenge asshole! now give us the girls!" the one with the gun demanded cocking his gun at my face but I remained calm, he wouldn't hurt me.

"No" I simply said " Jared, take the girls inside, they don't need to see this" I ordered him and he got ready to protest but I cut him before he could "do it now" I casted him a glare and he did what I asked reluctantly, taking both of the girls by their hands as if they were little kids and dragged them into the house.

"Keep an eye on them Paul" I heard him telling another man as he dragged the girls inside at the same time Sam motioned Leah to do the same, she complied a little unhappy but didnt said anything.

"Will do" the man nodded.

"Hey! bring them back!" the guys with the bat -let's call him Idiot 1- yelled pointing the vat in their direction. I took the chance and snatched the bat from his hands and crush it in my hands leaving little pieces of wood in the floor.

Idiot 1 along with the smart guys decided to flee the scene right in that moment leaving Idiot 2 behind.

"H-hey!" Idiot 2 called for his friends but they were long gone. I took a step forward and he cocked the gun at my face once again.

"Come on man, drop the gun" I heard the guy, Paul I think was his name, growl at Idiot 2.

I took another step and Idiot 2 pulled the trigger just to notice the safety was on. Taking the opportunity my hands shoot up and snatched the gun from his hands and put the safety off pointing it at his shocked and paled face.

"H-hey, c-come on m-man I-I was just joking" he stammered and I fired missing by a mere inch on purpose.

"Too bad I'm not" I smirked evilly and his face lost even more color.

"Zac!" I heard Emily yelling from inside the house.

"Dude..." the Paul guy was about to stop me when Sam and Jared barged out if the house, the girls following being closely.

"Now listen to me and listen well" I started ignoring everyone but Idiot 2 "you see those girls over there?" I asked pointing at Emily, Kim and Leah _(not really but she was there too)_ and he nodded shakily "if I ever see you anywhere near them I will make sure you don't have an essential appendage to have sex anymore" I threatened pushing him to the floor and turning around. I was about to put the safety on the arm again when I heard him standing up and lunging to me.

I waited for his fist to be right behind me to snap my head in his direction and caught his fist effortless.

"Bad move" I pushed him to the floor again and this time pointed the gun at his dick _(a little below)_ with the gun and fired the rest of the bullets, they were about five or so.

The guys flinched visibly and I saw Jared shivering and covering his dick with his hands making me roll my eyes, pussies...

"Go" the guy didn't need to be told twice before he ran away, if he was a shape-shifter he would had ran with his tail between his legs... haha, I love my sense of humor...

The gun was still in my hand and I decided to disarm it before throwing it to a trash can.

"Zac!" Emily ran to me and hugged me with all her might _(that wasn't a lot to be honest)_ crying softly in my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Am I okay? Am _I_ okay!? what the hell Zac? _you_ are the one that was hit by a bat on the head and you are asking if _I_ am okay!?" she cried angrily and smacked me in the head making me wince visibly "sorry!" she apologized quickly.

"Don't worry it was an accident" I smiled at her reassuringly before I winced again. I hadn't phased for about four or three years, my healing abilities weren't at it's best.

"Come on let's go home so I can check you head" she said and I nodded, she had told be that she was studying medicine in the local college.

"S-sure" I stuttered with a pained smile, now that the adrenaline was gone the pain was really taking it's tool on me.

"There is no need you can check him here, I think we have a first aid kit somewhere in the house" Sam interrupted us and I resisted the urge to glare at him.

"Really? oh thank you Sam" Emily breathed relieved.

"Yeah... thank you _Sam_..."

* * *

**Yay! ****There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this...**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	6. Knowledge

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a chapter with me**

**SO!**

**I know I have been updating this fic regularly but please keep in mind that:**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**And please guys, don't get mad at me if I don't update regularly, I have a life outside of this website too _(yes, I do have life!)_**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **Bella has been abused physically and mentally by a pack of wolves for many years in the Makkah reservation ever since her parents and grandmother died leaving her all alone, finally the chance to escapes comes and she takes it without a second thought. Now she's living in La Push as guy keeping the facts that she is a wolf a secret, she is finally free of her tormentors, but what happens when one of the wolves imprints on her? not only will she have to decided whether to tell the truth or run away. Bella is now trapped, her past and the people in it are coming back for her, and she isn't so sure if the Quelite pack can keep her safe...

**Pairing:** Seth/Paul/Jacob X Bella _(for now)_

**Warnings:** None so far...

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks_  
_

_Blah... _Wolf thinking(speaking)/pack mind

* * *

**Published: 10-05-13**

* * *

**Knowledge**

**_- Imprinting? Nah... -_**

**_(Seems Like Cat Is Out Of The Bag_****_)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

The gun was still in my hand and I decided to disarm it before throwing it to a trash can.

"Zac!" Emily ran to me and hugged me with all her might _(that wasn't a lot to be honest)_ crying softly in my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Am I okay? Am _I_ okay!? what the hell Zac? _you_ are the one that was hit by a bat on the head and you are asking if _I_ am okay!?" she cried angrily and smacked me in the head making me wince visibly "sorry!" she apologized quickly.

"Don't worry it was an accident" I smiled at her reassuringly before I winced again. I hadn't phased for about four or three years, my healing abilities weren't at it's best.

"Come on let's go home so I can check your head" she said and I nodded, she had told be that she was studying medicine in the local college.

"S-sure" I stuttered with a pained smile, now that the adrenaline was gone the pain was really taking it's tool on me.

"There is no need you can check him here, I think we have a first aid kit somewhere in the house" Sam interrupted us and I resisted the urge to glare at him.

"Really? oh thank you Sam" Emily breathed relieved.

"Yeah... thank you _Sam_..."

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

I blinked in surprise and Leah and I shared a brief looked od confusion before she growled at me and I ached an eyebrow in question. Okay, this was officially weird, Leah and I talking at the same time? totally creepy. What was next? best fucking friends for ever? yuck! someone call the cops, I rather be in jail than become her BFF!

Apparently I had snoozed for a little too much and I suddenly felt my shoulders being shaken a little too firmly, I knew for a fact that couldn't possibly be Emily, she was too small and weak to do that, no offense. I lifted my eyes and they crossed paths with dark pools of chocolate that belong to that guy called Paul that for some weird reason kept looking at me like the sun literally just crawled out of my ass, which was very weird and creepy. I _knew_ he hadn't imprinted on me because then _I_ would have imprinted on him too, besides the fact that he shouldn't be able to since I wasn't an active wolf and only active wolfs can phase on each other, it was a really weird rule but a rule nonetheless.

"Eh-hemm..." I looked weirdly at him and then behind me, no, no one there, so... I then started palming my ass an twisting my neck to look at it better "well... there's no sun crawling out of my ass..." I thought aloud and I heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh god..." I heard him groan.

"Well hello you too, do you usually look at everyone like that or you are just plain stupid?" I couldn't help to snap at him, I hated when people looked at others like that, it was plain creepy and uncomfortable.

"Uh... I uhm... I-I..." he started stammering with a big blush in his dace and I rolled my eyes at him.

"So stupid, got it, note to self: stay away from him, don't want his stupidity to rub on me" I said out loud on purpose making his pack mates laugh loudly at him, even Sam who looked the serious type and Leah who I knew was a total bitch from what Emily told me -not really her word but the meaning was there- maybe she was just bitchy to her... who knows...

"That's not nice Zac" Emily scolded lightly giving me a playful punch in the arm to which I responded with a fake face of insult.

"Oh!" I gasped in mock hurt "how dare you Emily Young! me less than nice? that's not possible" I said flapping my hand as if I was fanning myself and batting my eyelashes at her probably making me look ridiculous taking in consideration I was posing as a man "I'm a cookie!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Jared laughed loudly with tears in his eyes and holding his sides "oh I like him! can we keep him? please Kimmy?" he asked his girlfriend with puppy eyes and I frowned.

"I belong to myself thank you very much" I glared at him and he squirmed back making Sam's eyes widen in surprise.

Why were they so submissive towards me you may ask? that's an easy question. That's because I was the rightful alpha of my pack but when Adam phased he had taken that right from me because I wasn't mated and because I didn't wanted him to know about me and my friends. The pack in the Makkah Reservation worked differently even thought we shared practically the same legends and history as the Quelite's. In the past, around the time when the firsts packs phased, instead of having a male Alpha, the pack usually had a female one. Why? we -as in Stephanie, Mikaela and me- really didn't know why, and we never really asked Grandma, we never saw it as something very important. We always believed it was because females always were ones to 'protect' as well as hunt... at least the lioness do the hunt, so why not us?

"Come on Zac, let's fix you up alright honey?" Emily interrupted my thoughts and I nodded at her with a small smile letting her guide me inside the house and into the kitchen where she made me sit down in one of the chairs, the rest of the guys trailing behind us like lost puppies "can you please lend me the first aid kit Sam?" she asked her ex a little stiffly.

"Sure" he said casually ignoring the glare Leah was giving my little friend, but of course I didn't missed it and glared back at her full force.

"Did you lost something on Emily's face Leah?" I looked at her through narrowed eyes and she flinched slightly before glaring back at me shaking on her floor. I could smell her fear and definitely the others too. Why on earth Sam imprinted on her, I will never know...

"Listen to me you little fucker, I had no idea what that little bitch over there has told you, but they are nothing but lies!" she screeched at me, her face was twisted in one of rage I suddenly feared she was about to phase and her voice was so high I resisted the urge to wince at the volume. I say Paul's face change to a murderous one as soon as Leah insulted me and was about to say something to her when I cut him on purpose. I didn't need to be cuddled, I could fight my own fights thank you very much.

"Emily has told me nothing but good things about you, which is obviously nothing but a lie or a very, very, _very_ vague truth" I told her truthfully never loosing my cool making her eyes widen in surprise "you are the only one making me think otherwise Leah, you are creating you own reputation by yourself, and left me tell you something, it's not too good"

"S-she did?" she stuttered looking shyly between her and me and I looked at her weirdly, was she bipolar? probably...

"Yeah, but if I'm being honest with you, you stepped on my bad books the moment you called Emily a bitch" I glared at her making her shift uncomfortably on her feet at the same time Sam re-entered the kitchen walking stiffly in my direction with the first aid kit in his enormous hand.

"Everything okay?" he asked me a little stiffly shielding Leah with his body as if trying to protect her from me making me snort disbelievingly at his stupidity, as if I could hurt someone, I had much more control than all of them combined. I could vaguely see Paul doing the same with Emily from the corner of my eyes, the only difference was that he had a smug smile on his face, like he was proud of me or something.

Weirdo... maybe he was gay...

...

...

...

And that was bad news for me then...

"Just peachy" I grumbled. Emily left Paul's side and then proceeded to approach me with the first aid kit hurriedly after she took it from Sam's hands, I noticed that her heart had stopped from jumping every time she looked at Sam since we were outside. She must be very concerned about me if she dismissed him so easily after all the tears she had obviously shed for him. It made me a little happy to know I was somehow helping her stay distracted from the subject of her pain.

Emily's hands started traveling through my scalp at a slow and steady pace giving me a sensation of a massage, a loud purr left my throat before I could stop it and I blushed immediately after, everyone in the room was looking at me like I just grew another head making me feel even more vulnerable and I blushed a little more. That was something definitely new...

"Well... that was weird..." I trailed nervously averting my eyes from them and looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world "and awkward..." I didn't even knew I could do such sound, it was so embarrassing!

"I think it was kind of cute!" Emily laughed aloud, her eyes twinkling with laughter too making me blush some more and pout a little in return.

"It was not!" I insisted but she and Paul -who was cooing not so discreetly at me as he thought- just laughed "this is bullying..." I mumbled under my breath earning the laugh of the rest if the pack including Leah who looked like she was going to piss herself.

"You poor baby" Emily cooed like I was an overgrown baby and I decided it would be better for me to keep quiet.

"How's his head Em?" Paul asked Emily without actually looking at her. He just kept on staring at me, it was creepy...

"It looks fine..." she said puzzled that I was so quiet, or at least was until she touched the bump in my head that made me yelp loudly and cradle my head carefully, tears brimming my eyes as I tried to keep them from falling.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I moaned in pain "that hurts, I think I have a bump the size of the Everest!" I whimpered.

"Zac! you okay?" Paul asked frantically.

"Oh my god Zac, I'm so sorry!" Emily apologized frantically.

"I-It's okay..." I lied, I could smell fresh blood on my wound and a second later Paul adopted an horrified look before staring shaking probably smelling the blood too.

"Paul! outside! now!" Sam ordered him with his Alpha voice and I snorted inwardly, it sounded so puny! that wasn't even a _real_ Alpha voice.

"Great, he does drugs too, _lovely_" I said rolling my eyes, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

To be honest, I actually expected Paul to go running outside to phase but he didn't, he just stayed there, shaking madly and a look of range planted on his face. Emily too started to shake, but on contrast to Paul, she was shaking because of fear, she was afraid Paul would hurt her like Leah did. I stood up slowly from my chair, Paul's eyes following my every movement and sneaked my arm around Emily's waist making him started growling loudly so I retracted it slowly which seemed to calm him a little, maybe he imprinted on Emily...

"Emily..." I called for her and Paul growled a little more making her flinch but she looked at me either way knowing I was going to help her "I need you to start walking _slowly_ towards Leah and Kim" I told her softly and she nodded shakily following my orders flinching every time Paul snarled menacingly when she got too close at me. I frowned at this, if Paul had indeed imprinted on Emily then why int he world was he growling at her? in any case, he should be glaring at me or anyone getting closer at her.

"Sam..." I heard Jared calling quietly for his Alpha.

"I know..." Sam simply answered with an awed tone.

Emily was very close to reaching Kim and Leah when she accidentally tripped with the leg of a chair and fell backwards landing flat on her butt, the sound seemed to startle and/or upset Paul and he lunged at her making my eyes widen in surprise, this scene remaining me of when Adam gave me my own scars. I didn't wanted anything happening to Emily.

I did the first thing I thought of.

I intercepted Paul in the air and we both fell in the floor with a loud thud I was pretty sure the floor wasn't unscratched, everyone was too dumbfounded to do anything, even Paul and I took the chance to hit him in the stomach knocking the air out of his lungs as soon as he stood up and then kicked him on the face making him fall once again. The entire room was silent, no one dared say a word and I didn't dare avert my eyes from Paul's fallen form. After a few seconds later , Paul seemed to snap out of his 'wolf trance' and returned to normal shaking his head a little trying to clear it.

"Man, what the hell was that?" he asked confused looking from side to side until his eyes fell on me.

"Hell if I know, but next time you decide to phase so closely to Emily I will make sure you don't have balls anymore" I threatened curving my lips in a silent snarl, not caring anymore about what I was saying, Emily's safety was my priority right now.

"W-what?" he asked clearly not following.

"Wait a second! you know about the pack?" Leah asked with wide eyes and then turned to Emily glaring at full force "how could you Emily!? we trusted you with our secret and you go telling your little boyfriend? who else did you tell?" she growled making me growl at her in return.

"Don't you dare yell at me! I didn't tell him anything Leah Clearwater! I had my suspicions but I wasn't sure, that's why I called you earlier but you certainly didn't care about anything I had to say and never answered my calls!" Emily yelled in return leaving me wide eyed. Uh-oh... she was mad... go Emily!

"What?" that was when everyone turned to look at me and I blushed brightly at the attention. Damn this blush, I thought that after all this years I would have stopped blushing like a freaking Mary Sue but luck is never on my side.

"Zac?" Emily asked encouraging me to talk but no way in hell I was going to answer to that!

"Ehmm..." fortunately for me my phone started buzzing and playing the familiar song 'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk and I gladly answered it despite the pack's protests "hello?" I asked still eyeing the shape-shifters from the corner of my eyes.

"Bella!?" Arrianne's frantic voice yelled over the phone making me wince and change the phone to my other ear while rubbing the other.

"Arrianne, hey uhmm... B-Bella is not here?" I stammered nervously at the confused faces of the pack.

"I really don't have time for that alright bitch!" she yelled and my eyes widened, Arrianne is normally very calm and collected -if not acting dumb- and the only times I ever hear her like this was when Jed was almost killed by the pack.

"Arrianne was wrong? were's Jed?" I asked frantically.

"They got him, those motherfucker _dogs_ got him" I winced not only at the venom in his voice but also at the term dog, it made me feel so uncivilized despite knowing she wasn't referring to me.

"Who got him?" I asked praying to god it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Adam" my blood started boiling and my body started shaking in rage, but I never let myself loose control.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Call Sophie, I had more possibilities of rescuing him with her help, she won't answer my calls" she said and she hung up on me a second later but not before I heard a howl in the background. I just could pray to god Adam and his minions didn't heard her calling me Bella, if they did, I was in deep shit...

"Shit!" I cursed loudly and turned to the rest of the occupants of the room who gasped loudly when they saw me, I honestly wouldn't blame them, I probably looked more wolf than person wight now with my yellow eyes and sharp canines "do any of you have a laptop? this is a matter of death or life" I pleaded and Jared nodded numbly.

"Yeah... I uh... mine is on my room upstairs... I... I'll go get it" he stammered nervously and ran upstairs, the sound of his steps echoing in the house... it was a little awkward. A few minutes later Jared was back with his laptop in hand and the charger on the other.

"Thanks" I said hurriedly as I set up the things in the table and got the cable on my phone and connected them both. Seconds later the screen was filled with different number that didn't made any sense and Leah gasped from behind me.

"What the heck is that? and what did you do with Jared's computer?" she asked wide eyes.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time right now okay? I have friends to save" I said seriously tipping a password and the screen immediately changed to another one. Without losing any second, my fingers started tapping rapidly and the screen started to become filled with green numbers and letters like in the movies. I took my bag once again and took out a pair of headphones with microphone attacked and plug it in the computer after putting them on "Jarvis, I need Sophie's location" I ordered the machine who instantly replied.

"Looking for subject 2067-SBVC" the machine replied with a robotic voice who had a tint of British accent "subject 2067-SBVC found" in the bottom right of the screen a map appeared with a green dot signaling Sophie's location.

"Jarvis, I want Arrianne's and Jedai's location too" I ordered.

"Looking for subjects 9862-ARVB and 0373-JHVJ" the machine said and after a couple of seconds talked again "subjects 9862-ARVB and 0373-JHVJ found" in the map appeared a blue and a red dots showing my other two friends locations "9862-ARVB and 0373-JHVJ locations are near high frequencies of testosterone" Jarvis's voice said and I froze momentarily.

"Where's Adam and his goons?"

"Subject 2781-AMJW and company are in following subjects 9862-ARVB and 0373-JHVJ" I bit my lip and looked form the corner of my eyes at the pack who was looking at me with awed and confused eyes "I need satellite image Jarvis, and I need it now" the screen started blinking a couple of times and I suddenly started receiving the video on live of what was happening. Arrianne was being chased by Adam himself along with Jesse while Brandon and the rest were chasing Jed.

"What the hell?" Sam muttered from behind me.

"Jarvis contact Sophie" I waited for a couple of seconds for an answer, Sophie wasn't very far from here actually but if I went to get her myself then I would need to cross paths with Adam at some point since they were kind of near too.

"Subject 2067-SBVC's phone is currently unavailable" he answered and I suddenly had the urge to start tearing my hair off my head.

"Is there a radio station near her location?" I asked not knowing the area very well.

"3 miles away from 2067-SBVC's current location" thank the fuck for that...

"I want complete access to that tower" I ordered.

"Permission granted Miss Bella" I cursed inwardly.

"Zac, Jarvis, Bella is gone" I said firmly.

"Understood Zac" I tapped the keyboard some more and then I turned on the microphone.

"Calling for subject 2067-SBVC, I repeat, calling for subject 2067-SBVC, we have a code MPA, your assistance is required urgently, subjects 9862-ARVB and 0373-JHVJ have a situation in territory 6937806" I said and with the help of my super hearing I caught the sound of the radio from one of the other houses transmitting what I just said. I waited a few seconds when suddenly my phone started ringing and I answered as fast as I could.

"Be-"

"Bella is not freaking here alright! it fucking Zac like it or not and now you are going to move your cute little ass and drag it to the W territory in the MR did you heard me!?" I growled at her.

"... what happened? you are not one to yell Zac, especially to your beloved _girl-friend_" she said purposefully making it sound like we were dating. I herd Paul growling behind me but I ignored him, he really had to resolve his issues...

"Arrianne and Jed are being surrounded by Adam and his _dogs_, any idea why they went today near them?" I asked while I texted her their exact location.

"No, I didn't even know they were planning on going anywhere near there" she said and I could heard her running.

"Well, whatever her reason is, it better be good, I'm in a big mess right now" I said eyeing the pack who kept trying to look at the screen I had blocked with my body.

"Okay I-" I started hearing muffled sounds in the background and some growling, my eyes immediately snapped towards the satellite image and I noticed Sophie was being chased by Jesse.

"Soph! you got sucker Jess right on your tail, use route 9-45" I ordered and she stopped taking Jesse by surprise who trued to stop himself and a second before their bodies collided she did a back flip and then climbed a tree.

I knew I couldn't keep on talking to Sophie over the phone, it would only give her position away, so I started ended the call and a second later I was already typing a message for her on the computer.

"Jarvis, send this to Sophie in Morse Code" I reclined on the chair and started massaging my eyes.

"Message Sent Zac, subject 2067-SBVC has changed it's route and its approaching subjects 9862-ARVB and 0373-JHVJ now" at least the worst is over "TMP are approaching subjects of interest quickly, do you want me to distract them?"

"Please Jarvis, take them to the other side of the reservation" Jarvis did what I ordered making the pack follow a false trace with the help od sound frequencies, one of the benefits or disadvantages of being a wolf was that a vampire could easily mislead us by mere sounds alone.

When I made sure my vampire friends were safe and sound I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding I slumped in the chair mentally exhausted, I felt do tired yet I barely did a thing, my head was killing me.

"What the hell was that? and who the hell _are_ you?" Sam asked me through narrowed eyes.

"Ugh... can you wait a little? I don't feel my head..." and I really didn't.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done!**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	7. I'm Not Gay!

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a chapter with me**

**SO!**

**I know I have been updating this fic regularly but please keep in mind that:**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**And please guys, don't get mad at me if I don't update regularly, I have a life outside of this website too _(yes, I do have life!)_**

**Rated M because of slight gore, possible lemons in the future and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **Bella has been abused physically and mentally by a pack of wolves for many years in the Makkah reservation ever since her parents and grandmother died leaving her all alone, finally the chance to escapes comes and she takes it without a second thought. Now she's living in La Push as guy keeping the facts that she is a wolf a secret, she is finally free of her tormentors, but what happens when one of the wolves imprints on her? not only will she have to decided whether to tell the truth or run away. Bella is now trapped, her past and the people in it are coming back for her, and she isn't so sure if the Quelite pack can keep her safe...

**Pairing:** Seth/Paul/Jacob X Bella _(for now) _a little Paul X Bella in this chapter.

**Warnings:** None so far...

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks_  
_

_Blah...- _Wolf thinking(speaking)/pack mind

* * *

**Published: 11-11-13**

* * *

**I'm Not Gay!**

**_- Did I Just Imprinted On A Guy? -_**

**_(This Can't Be Happening!_****_)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"Arrianne and Jed are being surrounded by Adam and his _dogs_, any idea why they went today near them?" I asked while I texted her their exact location.

"No, I didn't even know they were planning on going anywhere near there" she said and I could heard her running.

"Well, whatever her reason is, it better be good, I'm in a big mess right now" I said eyeing the pack who kept trying to look at the screen I had blocked with my body.

"Okay I-" I started hearing muffled sounds in the background and some growling, my eyes immediately snapped towards the satellite image and I noticed Sophie was being chased by Jesse.

"Soph! you got sucker Jess right on your tail, use route 9-45" I ordered and she stopped taking Jesse by surprise who trued to stop himself and a second before their bodies collided she did a back flip and then climbed a tree.

I knew I couldn't keep on talking to Sophie over the phone, it would only give her position away, so I started ended the call and a second later I was already typing a message for her on the computer.

"Jarvis, send this to Sophie in Morse Code" I reclined on the chair and started massaging my eyes.

"Message Sent Zac, subject 2067-SBVC has changed it's route and its approaching subjects 9862-ARVB and 0373-JHVJ now" at least the worst is over "TMP are approaching subjects of interest quickly, do you want me to distract them?"

"Please Jarvis, take them to the other side of the reservation" Jarvis did what I ordered making the pack follow a false trace with the help od sound frequencies, one of the benefits or disadvantages of being a wolf was that a vampire could easily mislead us by mere sounds alone.

When I made sure my vampire friends were safe and sound I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding I slumped in the chair mentally exhausted, I felt do tired yet I barely did a thing, my head was killing me.

"What the hell was that? and who the hell _are_ you?" Sam asked me through narrowed eyes.

"Ugh... can you wait a little? I don't feel my head..." and I really didn't.

* * *

**Paul's PoV**

I watched from the corner of my eye as Jared kept fidgeting on his seat glancing once every few minutes at the door with pleading eyes. Leah had decided to cook since Kim hadn't arrived yet and neither of us wanted to taste whatever she managed to cook.

"Calm down Jared, Kim will be here soon" Sam tried to stop Jared from bouncing his leg uncontrollably on the floor, it was becoming a little irritating.

"I know Sam, I know, it's just..." he glanced at the door one more time and then stood up, pacing around the room with a worried look planted on his face "I-I think something happened to her, the pull in my heart was stronger a while ago"

"The imprint?" Sam wondered worried "has she contacted you?" Jared shook his head "mmm, this could be bad..."

Jared was about to say something else when we heard it, Kim was getting closer to the house but she wasn't alone, there were other two persons with her, I couldn't recognize neither of them because they weren't talking.

"Are you okay?" a sweet voice asked from outside the house and I frowned confused, it seemed like a male's voice, why would I think it was sweet?

"Y-yeah... this is... Sam's house" another voice whispered in return and my eyes widened, it was Emily's, what was she doing with Kim?

"I'm so sorry Em, if I had known..." the other voice trailed with an apologetic tint on it.

"Don't worry about it Zac, its not your fault" Emily tried to reassure the other person, Zac, but wasn't succeeding "I... I-I'll be fine" she stuttered nervously and I honestly felt bad for her, it wasn't her fault Leah was such a bitch to her. I stood up from my seat on the kitchen and looked out of the window, Kim was walking towards the door with a relieved smile on her face when she saw me. A few steps behind her was Emily and a tall guy wearing loose clothes, his skin was tanned but definitely paler than a Native American's, from what I could see -since he was sideways to me- he had feminine features but was well built and tall, he had shoulder-length chocolate brown hair that was a little spiky in the back side and big brown doe eyes. High rosy cheeks and pink plump lips that begged to be kiss- wow! where the hell did that came from!? I'm not gay!

"Bu-" this 'Zac' person didn't had time to finish because I heard the door being abruptly opened and a Jared exited the house almost running and scooped Kim in his arms nuzzling softly the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent, a second later he lifted his head with a snap to look at Emily and the 'Zac' guy with narrowed eyes. I knew Jared felt threatened by this guy.

"Emily" he nodded stiffly at the girl before growling at the guy "and you are?" the guy arched an eyebrow in a silent question and clearly unimpressed.

"Isaac Summers, I just moved here recently" he explained with boring eyes.

"Oh, I see" Jared said still a little cautious of 'Zac' "I'm Jared Cameron, Kim's boyfriend" he explained puffing his chest proudly and I rolled my eyes.

"I figured as much" Zac mumbled "anyway, your girlfriend was being harassed by some drunk assholes when Emily and I came across her, I gave them a little scare and hopefully they won't do it again, but I highly recommend for her to spent the night with you or someone else" Jared's body visibly relaxed and his eyes returned to normal, this guy was good.

"Thanks man, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her" Zac nodded at Jared and I could see the understanding on his face.

"We all have someone like that" he smiled sadly.

"Yeah, we do" Jared agreed looking at Kim with loving eyes making Zac look away with hurt painted on his face, did he lost the person he loved the most?

"Anyway I-I, uhm we have to go, bye" he stammered nervously and started to walk away, I suddenly felt a great need to stop him and forced my body to move, fortunately for me, Kim was faster.

"Wait!" Zac turned around and saw Kim reaching for him and arched an eyebrow once again.

"Do you need something?" he asked stiffly, Emily squirming uncomfortably by his side, her face practically said she wanted nothing more than to run away screaming but didn't do it either because she was so afraid or because she didn't wanted to leave him here with us, she must really like him.

"Ehm... I would like to repay you f-for what y-you did" Kim said with an strangled voice.

"It okay" I stopped her with a hand motion "you don't need to, had it been anyone else I would have done it anyways you are not special to me" his tone bored and Jared immediately took offence.

"Hey! she wad just trying to be polite!" Jared growled at him and he narrowed his eyes in return, he looked ready to bite Jared's head off

"I know, but as I said before she doesn't need to" Zac snapped with a growl, his hands curling unto fists and starting to shake. Jared looked at him wide eyed and I cursed inwardly, I didn't know he had the wold gene, this could be dangerous. As he turned around to leave Sam, Leah and I hurried out of the house ready to interfere if he phased.

"Come on Emily, let's go" he told the scarred girl with a soft smile, all trait of him phasing disappearing within a second surprising us all, how in the world did he stopped himself from phasing? it took Sam months, and Jared almost a year! Leah and I still couldn't stop ourselves from phasing when we got to angry.

"Ah! s-sure" Emily blushed brightly and intertwined their arms together, maybe they were a couple. That thought made me angry, and I didn't knew why.

"Wait" Sam said putting his badass facade "please stay, Kim is like part of the family and we would like to thank you properly" he told Zac ignoring Emily completely making him arch and eyebrow before realization washed over his face, but was quickly covered with a poker face.

"I rather don't, I promised Emily we would spent the day together and that is exactly what I'm going to do" he said through gritted teeth, and now I arched an eyebrow, what was his problem?

"Emily can stay too!" Kim yelled and everyone's head snapped in her direction making her blush at the attention "I would like to talk with Emily" she said shyly.

Zac kept quiet and we all waited for his answer patiently, no need to pressure him.

"If Emily wants to talk with Kim I guess I don't have any problem sticking for a little while but I personally don't want to stay" he said making sure to let us know he didn't wanted to be here.

"N-no! I-I mean, I-I want to t-talk with Kim too" Zac nodded in understanding but then tensed.

"I guess we wi-" he unexpectedly pushed Emily forward and into Jared's arms making both of them stumble a little.

"Hey! what the he-" Jared stopped to when he saw blood starting to pour from Zac head as started to turn around slowly just to find a group of guys, one of them had a bat in his hands, and other had a gun, there were other two but they looked more like moral support.

"Do you want something?" he asked coldly yet politely at them, the smarter ones flinched while the other two _(the ones with weapons)_ just glared.

"We came for revenge asshole! now give us the girls!" the one with the gun demanded cocking his gun at Zac's face but he remained calm.

"No" he simply said " Jared, take the girls inside, they don't need to see this" he ordered my best friend and he got ready to protest but Zac cut him before he could "do it now" Jared did what Zac asked reluctantly after the later cast him a glare taking both of the girls by their hands as if they were little kids and dragged them into the house.

"Keep an eye on them Paul" he asked me at the same time Sam ordered Leah to go inside the house.

"Will do" I nodded my head and Leah did what Sam asked grudgingly, someone won't get laid tonight...

"Hey! bring them back!" my head snapped in Zac's direction when the guy with the bat -let's call him Idiot 1- yelled pointing the bat in their direction. Zac took the chance and snatched the bat from his hands and crush it in his hands leaving little pieces of wood in the floor, impressive, he had an amazing strength. Idiot 1 along with the smart guys decided to flee the scene right in that moment leaving Idiot 2 behind, smart guys.

"H-hey!" Idiot 2 called for his friends but they were long gone. Zac then took a step forward as the other cocked the gun at his face once again.

"Come on man, drop the gun" I growled at Idiot 2, for some reason it really bothered me what he was doing to Zac.

Zac took another step and Idiot 2 pulled the trigger just to notice the safety was on. Taking the opportunity Zac's hands shoot up and snatched the gun from his hands and put the safety off pointing it at his shocked and paled face. Oops, time to take action!

"H-hey, c-come on m-man I-I was just joking" he stammered and Zac fired missing by a mere inch on purpose, geez! calm down man!

"Too bad I'm not" he smirked evilly and the idiot's face lost even more color.

"Zac!" Emily yelled from inside the house, her voice was of total terror.

"Dude..." I was about to stop him when Sam and Jared barged out if the house, the girls following being closely.

"Now listen to me and listen well" Zac started ignoring everyone but the idiot he was aiming at "you see those girls over there?" he asked pointing at Emily, Kim and Leah and the guy nodded shakily "if I ever see you anywhere near them I will make sure you don't have an essential appendage to have sex anymore" Zac threatened pushing him to the floor and turning around. I saw him ready to put the safety on the arm again when the idiot stood up and lunged at him. Right before the fist hit him, Zac's head snapped in his direction and caught his fist effortless.

"Bad move" he pushed him to the floor again and this time pointed the gun at his dick _(a little below)_ with the gun and fired the rest of the bullets, they were about five or so. The rest of us guys flinched visibly and I saw Jared shivering and covering his dick with his hands, I couldn't really blame him, I would have done the same if it didn't made me look like a total pussy.

"Go" the guy didn't need to be told twice before he ran away. The gun was still in Zac's hand and he managed to disarm it before throwing it to a trash can, he did it so fast I would have missed the whole thing if it wasn't because of my high senses.

"Zac!" Emily ran to me and hugged him with all her might _(that wasn't a lot to be honest)_ crying softly in his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Zac asked her softly and I resisted the urge to slap my palm on my forehead, was this guy serious?

"Am I okay? Am _I_ okay!? what the hell Zac? _you_ are the one that was hit by a bat on the head and you are asking if _I_ am okay!?" she cried angrily and smacked his in the head making him wince visibly "sorry!" she apologized quickly.

"Don't worry it was an accident" he smiled at her reassuringly before wincing again. He seemed in a lot of pain.

"Come on let's go home so I can check you head" Emily said and Zac nodded.

"S-sure" he stuttered with a pained smile.

"There is no need you can check him here, I think we have a first aid kit somewhere in the house" Sam interrupted them and I saw Zac resisting the urge to glare at him.

"Really? oh thank you Sam" Emily breathed relieved.

"Yeah... thank you _Sam_..." both Zac and Leah said at the same time making the former blink in surprise before looking at Leah in disbelief. He starting snoozing a little too much and I became scared, what if his head was more damaged than we thought? or... or... my mind started making different scenarios, all of them worst than the previous and before I knew it I was already shaking him by the shoulders a little too rough. Fortunately for me, that seemed to be exactly what he needed because his eyes regained focus once again and crossed paths with me... the were beautiful. A deep almond color where I could lose myself and wouldn't mind at all... oh shit! did I just _imprinted_? on a _guy_!? sweet mother of god, this can't be happening to me! I'm Paul Lahote for fuck's sake! I'm the man-whore of La Push, I can't imprint! where will all those horny ladies will go to now?

"Eh-hemm..." Zac started looking weirdly at me and then behind him as if he was looking for something, then he started palming his ass an twisting his neck to look at it better "well... there's no sun crawling out of my ass..." I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh god..." I groaned, he didn't know what he was doing to me...

"Well hello you too, do you usually look at everyone like that or you are just plain stupid?" he snapped at me, but I couldn't help myself, he was just too beautiful...

"Uh... I uhm... I-I..." I started stammering with a big blush on my face, fuck! the guys won't let me live this down.

"So stupid, got it, note to self: stay away from him, don't want his stupidity to rub on me" he said out loud on purpose making my pack mates laugh loudly at me, even Sam's badass facade broke and Leah looked ready to piss herself.

"That's not nice Zac" Emily scolded lightly giving him a playful punch in the arm to which he responded with a fake face of insult.

"Oh!" he gasped in mock hurt "how dare you Emily Young! me less than nice? that's not possible" he said flapping my hand as if I was fanning himself and batting his eyelashes at her probably making him look ridiculous "I'm a cookie!" yes he was, and I wnated nothing more than to give him a bi- woah! Paul! stop there!

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Jared laughed loudly with tears in his eyes and holding his sides "oh I like him! can we keep him? please Kimmy?" he asked his girlfriend with puppy eyes and Zac frowned.

"I belong to myself thank you very much" he glared at Jared who squirmed back making Sam's eyes widen in surprise, I couldn't blame him, it almost sounded like an Alpha command but... well, without a command.

"Come on Zac, let's fix you up alright honey?" Emily said and Zac nodded at her with a small smile letting her guide him inside the house and into the kitchen where she made him sit down in one of the chairs, the rest of us trailing behind them quietly "can you please lend me the first aid kit Sam?" she asked her ex a little stiffly.

"Sure" Sam said casually ignoring the glare Leah was giving Emily, unfortunately for her, Zac didn't missed it and glared back at her full force.

"Did you lost something on Emily's face Leah?" he looked at her through narrowed eyes and she flinched slightly before glaring back, shaking on her floor. I could smell her fear.

"Listen to me you little fucker, I had no idea what that little bitch over there has told you, but they are nothing but lies!" she screeched, her face was twisted in one of rage I suddenly feared she was about to phase and her voice was so high I resisted the urge to wince at the volume. I felt my face changing to a murderous one and was about to interfere when Zac cut me.

"Emily has told me nothing but good things about you, which is obviously nothing but a lie or a very, very, _very_ vague truth" he told her truthfully never loosing his cool making Leah eyes widen in surprise "you are the only one making me think otherwise Leah, you are creating you own reputation by yourself, and left me tell you something, it's not too good"

"S-she did?" she stuttered looking shyly between Emily and him, Zac probably thinks she is bipolar... sometime _I_ think she is bipolar.

"Yeah, but if I'm being honest with you, you stepped on my bad books the moment you called Emily a bitch" he glared at her making her shift uncomfortably on her feet at the same time Sam re-entered the kitchen walking stiffly in his direction with the first aid kit in his hand.

"Everything okay?" he asked Zac a little stiffly shielding Leah with his body as if trying to protect her from him making him snort disbelievingly, I was doing the same thing with Emily fearing he would phase any moment now, but had a smug smile on my face, my imprint had balls.

Wait...

...

...

...

My imprint has fucking balls!

"Just peachy" Zac grumbled saving me from freaking out in his presence. Emily left my side and then proceeded to approach him with the first aid kit hurriedly after she took it from Sam's hands.

Emily's hands started traveling through Zac's scalp at a slow and steady pace and a few seconds later a loud purr left his throat making him blush immediately after, he looked absolutely adorab- gahh! someone stop me!

"Well... that was weird..." he trailed nervously averting his eyes from the rest of us and looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world "and awkward..." I didn't even knew I could do such sound, it was so embarrassing!

"I think it was kind of cute!" Emily laughed aloud, her eyes twinkling with laughter too making me blush some more and pout a little in return.

"It was not!" he insisted "this is bullying..." he mumbled under his breath earning the laugh of the rest of the pack.

"You poor baby" Emily cooed like he was an overgrown baby.

"How's his head Em?" I asked Emily without actually looking at her. My eyes were on Zac, I wanted to know if he was hurt.

"It looks fine..." she said puzzled when Zac suddenly yelp loudly and cradled his head carefully, tears brimming his deep almond eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Zac moaned in pain "that hurts, I think I have a bump the size of the Everest!" he whimpered.

"Zac! you okay?" I asked frantically.

"Oh my god Zac, I'm so sorry!" Emily apologized frantically.

"I-It's okay..." he lied, I could smell fresh blood on his wound I was horrified and my body started to shake in rage towards Emily and those guys, they hurt Zac!

* * *

"Man, what the hell was that?" I asked confused looking from side to side until my eyes fell on Zac who looked pretty mad at me, what int he world did I do?

"Hell if I know, but next time you decide to phase so closely to Emily I will make sure you don't have balls anymore" he threatened curving his lips in a silent snarl.

"W-what?" I asked sure if I was following.

"Wait a second! you know about the pack?" Leah asked with wide eyes and then turned to Emily glaring at full force "how could you Emily!? we trusted you with our secret and you go telling your little boyfriend? who else did you tell?" she growled making Zac growl at her in return.

"Don't you dare yell at me! I didn't tell him anything Leah Clearwater! I had my suspicions but I wasn't sure, that's why I called you earlier but you certainly didn't care about anything I had to say and never answered my calls!" Emily yelled in return leaving me wide eyed. Uh-oh, a mad Emily always meant problems...

"What?" that was when everyone turned to look at him making his cheeks adopt a pink tint on them.

"Zac?" Emily asked encouraging him to talk but I could tell he wasn't going to talk.

"Ehmm..." Zac's phone started buzzing and playing a song I recognized as 'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk and he gladly answered it despite our protests "hello?" he asked still eyeing us from the corner of my eyes.

"Bella!?" a female voice yelled over the phone making him wince and change the phone to his other ear while rubbing the other.

"Arrianne, hey uhmm... B-Bella is not here?" he stammered nervously at us.

_'Who in the world is Bella? is she his girlfriend?'_ I thought burning in jealousy.

"I really don't have time for that alright bitch!" the girl yelled and him and I narrowed my eyes, who the hell did this bitch thought she was talking to my imprint like that!?

"Arrianne was wrong? were's Jed?" Zac asked frantically.

"They got him, those motherfucker _dogs_ got him" my eyes widened a little, dogs? did she...? did that bitch knew about shape-shifters? or was she really talking about dogs?

"Who got him?"

"Adam" his body started shaking in rage, but never phased. I smiled proudly, my imprint had one hell of control over himself.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Call Sophie, I had more possibilities of rescuing him with her help, she won't answer my calls" she said and she hung up on him a second later but not before I heard a howl in the background. That was definitely a wolf.

"Shit!" he cursed loudly and turned to our direction making most of us gasp loudly, his eyes were yellow eyes and he had sharp canines poking out of his mouth "do any of you have a laptop? this is a matter of death or life" he pleaded and Jared nodded dumbly.

"Yeah... I uh... mine is on my room upstairs... I... I'll go get it" he stammered nervously and ran upstairs, the sound of his steps echoing in the house... it was a little awkward. A few minutes later Jared was back with his laptop in hand and the charger on the other.

"Thanks" he said hurriedly and set up the things in the table and got the cable on his phone and connected them both. Seconds later the screen was filled with different number that didn't made any sense and Leah gasped from behind me.

"What the heck is that? and what did you do with Jared's computer?" she asked wide eyes.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time right now okay? I have friends to save" he said seriously tipping a password and the screen immediately changed to another one. His fingers started tapping rapidly and the screen started to become filled with green numbers and letters like in the movies, he then took his bag once again and took out a pair of headphones with microphone attacked and plug it in the computer after putting them on "Jarvis, I need Sophie's location" he ordered the machine, Jarvis? like... the movie Iron-man? that Jarvis?

"Looking for subject 2067-SBVC" the machine replied with a robotic voice who had a tint of British accent making my eyes widen in surprise "subject 2067-SBVC found" in the bottom right of the screen a map appeared with a green dot signaling 'Sophie's' location.

"Jarvis, I want Arrianne's and Jedai's location too" he ordered.

"Looking for subjects 9862-ARVB and 0373-JHVJ" the machine said and after a couple of seconds talked again "subjects 9862-ARVB and 0373-JHVJ found" in the map appeared a blue and a red dots "9862-ARVB and 0373-JHVJ locations are near high frequencies of testosterone" Jarvis's voice said and Zac froze momentarily.

"Where's Adam and his goons?"

"Subject 2781-AMJW and company are in following subjects 9862-ARVB and 0373-JHVJ" he bit his lip and looked form the corner of his eyes at the us, we were looking at him with awed and confused eyes "I need satellite image Jarvis, and I need it now" the screen started blinking a couple of times and he started receiving the video on live of what was happening. A blonde vampire chick was being chased by a grey wolf with black spots on his back along with russet wolf with chocolate paws while a black wolf with grey paws and a couple of more were chasing a vampire guy.

"What the hell?" Sam muttered from besides me.

"Jarvis contact Sophie" Zac ordered the machine still ignoring us.

"Subject 2067-SBVC's phone is currently unavailable" the machine answered and Zac looked ready to start tugging his hair off.

"Is there a radio station near her location?" Zac asked.

"3 miles away from 2067-SBVC's current location"

"I want complete access to that tower" he ordered.

"Permission granted Miss Bella" Bella?

"Zac, Jarvis, Bella is gone" he said firmly.

"Understood Zac" Zac tapped the keyboard some more and then turned on the microphone.

"Calling for subject 2067-SBVC, I repeat, calling for subject 2067-SBVC, we have a code MPA, your assistance is required urgently, subjects 9862-ARVB and 0373-JHVJ have a situation in territory 6937806" I caught the sound of the radio from one of the other houses transmitting what Zac just said.

"Be-"

"Bella is not freaking here alright! it fucking Zac like it or not and now you are going to move your cute little ass and drag it to the W territory in the MR did you heard me!?" he growled at the person at the other side of the line.

"... what happened? you are not one to yell Zac, especially to your beloved _girlfriend_" a girl said on the other side of the line and I growled loudly.

"Arrianne and Jed are being surrounded by Adam and his _dogs_, any idea why they went today near them?" Zac asked while he texted her something.

"No, I didn't even know they were planning on going anywhere near there" she said and I could heard her running.

"Well, whatever her reason is, it better be good, I'm in a big mess right now" he said eyeing us who kept trying to look at the screen he had blocked with his body.

"Okay I-" we started hearing muffled sounds in the background and some growling, my eyes immediately snapped towards the satellite image and I noticed a vampire girl being chased by a russet wolf.

"Soph! you got sucker Jess right on your tail, use route 9-45" he ordered and the girl in the screen stopped taking the wolf by surprise who tried to stop himself and a second before their bodies collided she did a back flip and then climbed a tree.

"Jarvis, send this to Sophie in Morse Code" he reclined on the chair and started massaging his eyes with his left hand.

"Message Sent Zac, subject 2067-SBVC has changed it's route and its approaching subjects 9862-ARVB and 0373-JHVJ now. TMP are approaching subjects of interest quickly, do you want me to distract them?"

"Please Jarvis, take them to the other side of the reservation" after a couple of minutes he let out a breath and slumped back on the chair.

"What the hell was that? and who the hell _are_ you?" Sam asked him through narrowed eyes.

"Ugh... can you wait a little? I don't feel my head..." a second later I heard Zac's breath even and I instantly knew he had fallen asleep, or unconscious.

"Sam!" I yelled at my Alpha "what happened to him? is he okay?" I asked worried for my imprint, great, not even an hour from knowing him and he was already dying. Good job keeping your imprint alive Paul!

"Calm down Paul, he's just asleep, he has been under a lot of stress and the wound on his head didn't helped him" Emily said slowly after checking him "he'll be up in a while, I wouldn't recommend moving him on the meantime"

"Thanks Emily" I was really grateful to her.

"No problem Paul, Zac is my friend" she said but I noticed that she liked him more than a friends making me growl a little.

"Paul! stop!" Sam ordered me and I did as he said "we will wit until he wakes up, I had a couple of questions for him" I nodded, I did too.

"Okay! out, out, out, leave the guy rest!" Emily ordered and we did as she said.

Hopefully Zac will feel better once he wakes up.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done!**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
